


Crumbs all over the Goddamn floor

by Dodo



Series: Dum-e has the power [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dummy is worthy, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nesting, dummy wields the hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Just an ordinary day in the tower, Tony with insomnia, Clint in his nest, Steve keeping watch, and Dumm-E on the loose.





	Crumbs all over the Goddamn floor

**Author's Note:**

> is it Dumm-E or dummy? short story might do a sequel. plenty of powerful artifacts just laying around for dumm-e to get his glaw on.
> 
> This is first foray into a far more active fandom,

It was a normal day in the tower, a wednesday or as Clint like to emphasize a wedNESTday with improv nesting happening nearly anywhere. Nesting on top of the fridge and heckling anyone trying to make a decision about food. The good times, Thor was already half way done with the poptarts he’d gotten recently. Tony had started ordering them by the pallet, and having the staff that stocks the kitchen mix them so the thunder god could get a variety. 

Clint had of course stolen a box of the quintessential pop tarts, the one with the purple and blue icing. Obviously the best icing, and flavor. A nest was not complete without a nest of food as well. Making sure to eat the pastry in the most obscene way possible while saving the icing for last. Making a crumb mess was the goal, ammo for flicking at unsuspecting people. 

It was a good day, relaxing on the fridge in a tight little nest with a nearby escape vent, food, and many towels and cloths that weren’t his. Wiggling down Clint sighed the fridge was ideal! it was close to the common room, but not to close, and it was warm. Picking up a bit of the blue icing from his tummy from his latest feeding frenzy and eating it.

Life was good, eyes closed as he draped someone’s shirt over his head. It smelt nice mostly of the detergent but there was that scent that was uniquely thor imbued in the shirt.

He smelt Tony before he heard or saw him, the coffee machine bubbled to life, and the bitter scent wafted. Clint peered over his nest taking in the sight of his unaware team mate. He lifted the empty poptart box and tossed it. Beaning the Tony in the head, there was no reaction. Clint frowned he wanted a reaction, Tony was very good at delivering reactions. The box had hit the side of his head and tumbled to the ground but there had been no response.

Tony did look like death warmed over. There was a beep and one of those bots Clint had seen in the workshop rolled around the corner holding what looked to be a pillow, or a sack of something soft and lumpy. The bot dropped the pillow in favor of the empty pop tart box which it disposed of. It was a roomba! Clint cawed excitedly [not his finest moment] and proceeded to dust the bot with crumbs. Providing the roomba with nutrients.  
-  
Dumm-E was curious so much so, he lifted his arm to check out the thing on the fridge. The person was making a mess bits of food came down some hit his eye and he flinched. Picking up one of the more sizeable crumbs and placing it next to the coffee machine. His creator probably needed more than just one, he repeated it a few more times making a modest crumb offering.

The rest of the crumbs where thoroughly pulverized into dust under Dumm-E’s wheels, much to the amusement of Clint who was watching the entire thing. Tony was now slowly drinking the coffee, but also spilling it, Dumm-E had secured a paper towel and was trying to offer it to the oblivious man. Unraveling most of the spool, Clint was going to die from this quality entertainment, he should nest on the fridge more often.

Dumm-E scooted the crumbs closer to his creator, carefully nudging his base against Tony’s side. Tony looked down, blinking slowly at the pile of crumbs being pushed closer to his coffee cup. He looked at the ground then back at the crumbs.  
“I’m not eating crumbs from the floor.”  
Croaked Tony as he lifted his cup up.

“5 second rule.”  
Clint tossed in, the coffee cup stilled in its route. Tony lifted his head to see Clint leaning over his perch on the fridge top, head in his hands grinning.  
“Prepared with love.”

Dumm-E chose this moment to beep adjusting his claw to watch. Clint was also watching as Tony pressed his finger into the crumbs and licked them off. He repeated it twice and then returned to his coffee, moving a bit more fluid and looking more awake. Clint flashed a thumbs up at the bot and then wiggle back down into his nest.

Dumm-E spent a bit of time trying to get his claw into the shape of a thumbs up while rolling around the kitchen, tracking more crumbs everywhere. Elated that his Creator had let him up here new things to see. He picked up the paper towel and waved it about excitedly as he dabbed it haphazardly on the counter where there was some spilt coffee. Dumm-E was helpful, he was not being donated, creator had been fed and watered and the mess was cleaned up!  
-  
Steve enters the kitchen he pauses brows furrowing as he takes in the chaos of the room. Clint was napping on top of the fridge, there were crumbs all over the floor. Paper towels from the spool across the table top, stove, and pressed into the coffee machine. Tony was at the table looking like one of those zombie that had been on the tv the other night. The was a shrill “bweeeb” noise and Dumm-E rolled up to Steve.

“What are you doing up here?”  
Offering the bot a high five, while looking over the mess. Dumm-E must have inadvertently spread all the crumbs from Clint’s messy eating. Dumm-E picked up a pillow and proceeded to enthusiastically hit Tony with it. As if beating his creator into submission would make him sleep. Steve sighed he’d asked Dumm-E to keep watch over Tony to make sure he got some sleep, obviously Dumm-E had taken that mission and added a twist to it.

Steve snatched the pillow away, Tony merely nodded at Steve and sipped his coffee.  
“Let me make you something to eat.”

“No need Dumm-E already fed me.”  
Tony looked at his cup, rubbing his fingers over the printed ceramics.  
“He has a special beep for you, I’ve never noticed before.”

Steve paused at the stove, cracking an egg as he responded.  
“I always thought he was copying you, they way you say my name when I come down to the workshop?”  
-  
Oh? Tony lifted his head that made sense, not really, maybe. He wasn’t in a good spot for thinking his desire for sleep was high. He wanted to sleep, insomnia was a bitch. Maybe he could tape his eyes shut, and turn off his brain it was rambling. He watched Steve make some breakfast. 

“Hey it's nearly lunch why are you making breakfast?”  
Ah the peanut gallery on the fridge. Steve offered a shrug.  
“I like eggs?”  
Clint scoffed as if Steve really liked eggs, even though the man when through about ten a day.  
“Time is relative, bird brain. Breakfast is forever.”  
Tony offered, Clint stuck his tongue out at him and resumed pestering Steve for bacon.

It smelt good, and soon there was a plate in front of him, with plenty of bacon, and sunny side up egg on some toast.  
“Thank you,”  
Steve smiled while he started into his massive omelette, with two toasts and no visible bacon. It was probably in the omlette. It was nice eating in relative quiet with Steve, Natasha and Bruce were out, as was Wanda and Vision, and Thor was somewhere but not close by as Tony couldn’t hear him. Clint was mollified by the bacon offering and thankfully quiet.

Upon finishing his meal he paused, something niggling at the back of his mind. It was too quiet, something was missing. Closing his eyes trying to figure out if he’d left a hot plate on down stairs or what was giving him this anxiety of the quiet.

There was a hand on his, it was to big to be his other hand it squeezed his hand. Tony followed the arm, ah it was Steve’s hand.  
“Are you alright?”  
Steve looked worried, Tony squeezed the hand back trying to convey manythings with one gesture.  
“I’m still here, it's just too quiet?”  
Steve frowned, looking back at the fridge Clint looked to be napping again.

“Where is Dumm-E?”  
Of course Dumm-E like toddlers not that Tony would really know much about those smaller people. Anyways it was a problem when his bots got to quiet they were usually up to something. Like motor oil smoothies or that time all three of them conspired against him by hidding every single allen wrench he had.

Where could Dumm-E have gotten to? At least he couldn’t ride the elevator the bot liked to press every button available, that had happened exactly once before. He hoped that the bot had not run into Thor, the reason his bots now stayed in the workshop was Thor while wanting to interact with the bots seemed to overload them out every time he touched them. The toaster had also suffered a similar fate, but a toaster was replaceable. His bots were not, they were his kids.

There was a loud thud and then a booming noise, Steve jumped up eyes wide.  
“Sounds like he’s with Thor!”

Alarmed, even if he could fix Dumm-E, Tony was still worried about his bot. Dumm-E seemed to give Thor a wide berth when the man came down to the workshop, all the bots had been informed of Thor’s electric personality, Thor had also been warned numerous times. Both Thor and Dumm-E though were excitable and prone to forgetting.

“Please little bot return it, I don’t want man of iron to worry about you.”  
Thor’s voiced echoed as Tony rushed into the media room to face thor’s back as the big man tried to cajole Dumm-E into returning something back to thor. Tony’s first thought was the remote as he tried to look around Thor’s mass. Steve made a choking noise behind him. 

Tony attempted to press past Thor which was equivalent to trying to move Steve when he didn’t want to be moved. Steve’s hands fell to his waist, and suddenly Tony was lifted. He could now see why Thor had sounded off if not frantic. Dumm-E was in the corner of the entertainment room, wielding Mjolnir. 

His oldest bot was worthy it seemed, and using the hammer like a weapon to keep Thor away. Needless to say Tony was stunned he didn’t do much until Steve put him back down on the ground. He darted around Thor and made his way to Dumm-E stroking the struts so very proud of his bot.

“Thor, if you could leave the room? We’ll leave you hammer here.”  
Thor looked upset but nodded.  
“Aye, he seems to be afraid of me.”

Once Thor was gone Dumm-E rolled over to Steve to show off the hammer or to just wave it about. Tony was still in shock over this, it hadn't occurred to him that non human life could lift the hammer, even though vision had. Vision wasn’t exactly human, but more human than most.  
“Bah, magic.”

He huffed out, rubbing at his chin.  
“I need to rest my eyes, Steve would you be willing to come down to the workshop?”  
Be my pillow, was left off. Tony was sure eventually that would happen since the pillow was still in the kitchen somewhere. Getting a nod from Steve was a relief, Steve rarely ever said no, and for some reason Tony always expected Steve to decline.

“Come on Dumm-E put that down, we’ve got work to do.”  
“Bweeeb?”  
“Yes, Steve will be with us.”

Dumm-E placed the hammer on the ground, tapping it with his claw. Offering it a beep and rolling out of the room, swerving around an anxious Thor and making a b-line to the elevator. Thor offered a smile as he entered the room and reclaimed his Mjolnir, separation anxiety it happened to the best of them.

Tony followed Steve into the elevator, his feet were covered in crumbs that Dumm-E had spread, thanks to Clint. There were even crumbs in the elevator. Dumm-E was rocking back and forth in an excited manner, looking up at the panel Tony realized why. Every single button had been clicked, it would be a long ride to the workshop.

He could just get Friday to expedite them, but as Steve leaned into him pressing his face into his hair. Tony decided a little bit of extra time wasn’t to much of a hassle for him. Plus Dumm-E would be easier to deal with for a bit as well. He was looking forward to resting his eyes, today had been a nice break for once. It had been a good day.


End file.
